My Little Pony (mobile game)/Gallery
Gameplay Opening Twilight Sparkle landing in Ponyville MLP Game.png|Twilight Sparkle landing in Ponyville Twilight's balloon MLP Game.png|Twilight's balloon coming General Put Your Hoof Down MLP Game.png|Put Your Hoof Down objectives Windmill and Library MLP Game.png|The Windmill, the first building built. Nightmare Moon speaking 1 MLP Game.png|Nightmare Moon Nightmare Moon speaking 2 MLP Game.png Placing Bon Bon's house MLP Game.png|Placing Bon Bon's house Bon Bon arriving MLP Game.png|Bon Bon arriving in Ponyville Bon Bon and her house MLP Game.png|Bon Bon and her house Twilight and Sweetie Drops MLP Game.png My Little Pony mobile game screenshot 5.png GAMELOFT Mr. Cake and Sugarcube Corner.png|A model of Mr. Cake and his house. Gameloft Bonbon and her house.png|Bon Bon is next to her house. (to her right) Gameloft Canterlot ponies.png|Some Canterlot ponies are gathered together. My Little Pony mobile game - Edit Mode.jpg|Edit Mode My Little Pony mobile game screenshot 1.png MLP mobile game - Under construction.jpg GAMELOFT Snow in Ponyville.jpg|It's Christmas in Ponyville. Lyrica Lilac and her house.png|Lyrica Lilac stands next to her house. Gameloft ponies.png My Little Pony mobile game screenshot 2.png GAMELOFT Rainbow Dash bounces on cloud.png|Rainbow Dash bounces on a cloud. Kindness stone activated.jpg|An activated Harmony Stone. Lord Tirek in-game model MLP mobile game.png|Lord Tirek in the Everfree Forest. Lord Tirek final form in-game model MLP mobile game.png|Lord Tirek's final form. Princess Twilight Sparkle idle MLP mobile game.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as an Alicorn in Ponyville. Applejack idle MLP mobile game.jpg Fluttershy idle MLP mobile game.jpg Rarity idle MLP mobile game.jpg Pistachio album page MLP mobile game.png Minigames Ball Bounce Ball Bounce minigame instructions MLP Game.png|Ball Bounce instructions Ball Bounce minigame ball choice MLP Game.png|Choosing a ball Playing Ball Bounce minigame MLP Game.png|Playing the minigame Hoity Toity playing apple-picking game.png|Hoity Toity plays the apple-picking game. Ball Bounce minigame score MLP Game.png|Score at the end Bon bon lv2 ball game.jpg|Leveling up Bon Bon! Flying Flying minigame instructions MLP Game.png My Little Pony mobile game screenshot 3.png MagicWings v3 SMALL.jpg Flying minigame score MLP Game.png Earning a star MLP Game.png Big Mac flying score.jpg|Big Mac finished the Flying game. GAMELOFT Snails is about to play Flying game.png|The page before Snails is about to play the Flying game. Apple collecting Collecting apples minigame instructions MLP Game.png Collecting apples minigame apple choice MLP game.jpg|Choosing an apple. Collecting apples minigame score MLP Game.png My Little Pony mobile game screenshot 4.png Hoity Toity playing apple-picking game.png Constellation game Constellation minigame.png|Loading screen Constellation selection screen.png Constellation gameplay.png|Starting a constellation Constellation finished.png|A finished constellation Objective sets : See My Little Pony mobile game objective sets gallery. Menus Menu MLP Game.png|Main game menu Level_2_promotion_MLP_Game.png|Level 2 promotion Level 50 promotion MLP Game.png|Level 50 promotion Level 84 promotion MLP game.jpg|Level 84 promotion Buying Bon Bon MLP Game.png|Buying Bon Bon Fleur Dis Lee Alicorn MLP Mobile App.png|Fleur Dis Lee as an Alicorn Character models My little pony mobile game Apple Bloom Model.png|Apple Bloom My little pony mobile game Big Mac Model.png|Big McIntosh My little pony mobile game Fluttershy Model.png|Fluttershy My little pony mobile game Granny Smith Model.png|Granny Smith My little pony mobile game Rainbow Dash Model.png|Rainbow Dash My little pony mobile game Scootaloo Model.png|Scootaloo My Little Pony mobile game Shining Armor Model.png|Shining Armor My little pony mobile game Twilight Sparkle Model.png|Twilight Sparkle My Little Pony mobile game - Master file 3D model renderings.jpg Nightmare Moon model from mobile game.jpg|Nightmare Moon Loading screens and icons My Little Pony mobile game logo.png|The My Little Pony logo used by the game. Mobile game loading background.jpg|Base graphic for the loading screen. MLP mobile game loading screen splash image.jpg MLP Game Loading screen.png|Loading screen My Little Pony mobile game Christmas theme splash screen.png|Christmas themed loading screen MLP mobile game Hearth's Warming Eve loading screen.png My Little Pony mobile game Hearts and Hooves theme splash screen.png|Hearts and Hooves themed loading screen Loading screen canterlot.png|Loading screen after the Canterlot update Mobile game EG-themed loading screen.jpg|The Equestria Girls-themed loading screen, with Sunset Shimmer in the background Mobile game EG-mirror themed loading screen.png|The Equestria Girls-themed loading screen, with Princess Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer in the mirror My Little Pony Gameloft Diamond Dogs update.jpg|The A Dog and Pony Show update Loading screen MLP mobile game ver. 1.9.0 loading screen.jpg|Sweet Apple Acres-themed loading screen with the Apple family MLP Game Everfree Forest Update Loading Screen.png|Everfree Forest-themed loading screen, with Mane 6 and the Tree of Harmony MLP Game Twilight's Castle Update Loading Screen.png|Loading screen after the Twilight's Castle Update MLP mobile game Dragon Quest update loading screen.png My Little Pony (mobile game) Hearth's Warming Eve 2016 loading screen.png|Hearth's Warming Eve 2016 loading screen. My Little Pony (mobile game) Slice of Life loading screen.png|"Slice of Life" loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 3.4 Loading Screen.jpg|"Stranger Than Fan Fiction" loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 3.5 Loading Screen.png|"To Where and Back Again" loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 3.6 Loading Screen.png|"Crusaders of the Lost Mark" loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 4.0 Loading Screen.jpg|"Klugetown" loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 4.0.1 Loading Screen.jpg|Nightmare Night 2017 loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 4.1 Loading Screen.jpg|Hearth's Warming Eve 2017 loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 4.2 Loading Screen.jpg|Hearts and Hooves Day 2018 loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 4.3 Loading Screen.jpg|"Group Quests" loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 4.4 Loading Screen.jpg|"Dragons" loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 4.5 Loading Screen.jpg|"School of Friendship" loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 4.5.1 Loading Screen.jpg|"The Mean 6" loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 4.6 Loading Screen.jpg|Siege of the Crystal Empire loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 4.7 Loading Screen.jpg|Night of the Living Apples loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 4.7.1 Loading Screen.jpg|"Sounds of Silence" loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 4.8 Loading Screen.jpg|"School Raze" loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 4.9 Loading Screen.jpg|"Best Gift Ever" loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 5.0 Loading Screen.jpg|"The Hearth's Warming Club" loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 5.0.1 Loading Screen.jpg|"Presentable in Periwinkle" loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 5.1 Loading Screen.jpg|"Father Knows Beast" loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 5.2 Loading Screen.jpg|"Road to Friendship" loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 5.4 Loading Screen.jpg|"Fake It 'Til You Make It" loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 5.5 Loading Screen.jpg|"Rainbow Roadtrip" loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 5.6 Loading Screen.jpg|"Nightmare Night at the Museum" loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 5.7 Loading Screen.jpg|"Rarity's Retro Revolution" loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 5.8 Loading Screen.jpg|"The Last Problem" loading screen. MLP Gameloft Update 5.9 Loading Screen.jpg|"She's All Yak" loading screen. Mobile game holiday icon.jpg|Winter holiday icon My Little Pony mobile game v1.02 icon.png|The new game icon as of update 1.02 MLP Mobile Game Fluttershy icon.jpg|The icon as of the previous version MLP Mobile Game Princess Twilight icon.png|The icon as of version 1.6.0 MLP mobile game Coloratura profile image.png Miscellaneous Gameloft My Little Pony Sim City App.png|An advertisement for the game. The stamp design uses fanart of Princess Cadance. Create-your-own-Ponyville SMALL.jpg Mobile game ad with Silver Spoon fanart.png|An in-game advertisement for a New Year 2013 sale on Silver Spoon, using fanart of her as a grown mare with a wet mane. Princess Cadance MLP game promo.jpg|An in-game advertisement for a sale of Princess Cadance, which uses yet another piece of fanart. HAS Toy Fair 2013 Presentation slide 62.png HAS Toy Fair 2013 Presentation slide 63.png HAS Toy Fair 2013 Presentation slide 64.png MyLittlePony-IndianaJones.jpg|An otherwise-unrelated [[Wikipedia:Lego Indiana Jones|Lego Indiana Jones]] image included, but not used, in the game. My Little Pony mobile game - Create your own Canterlot!.png|Animated promo for Canterlot Wedding update MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 1.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 2.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 3.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 4.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 5.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer revealed.jpg MLP mobile game version 1.7.0 update.png My Little Pony mobile game - Hotfix update.jpg Torch Song MLP mobile game promo.png Candy Apples shadow promo MLP mobile game.png Apple family expansion promo MLP mobile game.png Pony Reunion Week promo MLP mobile game.jpg King Sombra MLP Mobile Game.png The Mane-iac MLP mobile Game.png The Shadowbolts MLP Mobile Game.png Shadowbolts house MLP Mobile game.png Mane-iac Lair MLP Mobile game.png King Sombra Castle MLP Mobile game.png Gameloft game 2014 cover photo.png MLP mobile game Everfree Forest update logo.png Apple Stars promo image MLP mobile game.png Gameloft Coming Soon.png Gameloft Mane-iac in Ponyville Promo.png My Little Pony mobile game - Expansion zone update.png Flim Flam brothers Gameloft ad.png Gameloft Lord Tirek Promo.png Gameloft cover photo.png MLP mobile game Dragon Quest update Facebook.png MLP mobile game Dragon Quest update.png MLP mobile game Battle Dragons and earn Sapphires.png MLP mobile game Collect your favorite ponies.png Android hotfix update MLP mobile game.png Mobile Game update 2015.png Mobile Game Starlight Glimmer Bundle.png Lavender Spirit Airship promotion MLP mobile game.jpg Traveling Gentlecolt promotion MLP mobile game.jpg Traveling Mare promotion MLP mobile game.png MLP mobile game No time for Sleeping promo.png Happy Mother's Day MLP mobile game.jpg MLP mobile game Babs Seed promo.png Svengallop promo image MLP mobile game.png MLP mobile game Gustave le Grand promo.png King Sombra promotion MLP mobile game.png Pinkie Pie Nightmare Night promotion MLP mobile game.png Rarity Nightmare Night promotion MLP mobile game.png Applejack Nightmare Night promotion MLP mobile game.png Queen Chrysalis promotion MLP mobile game.png 26 Updates Together MLP mobile game.png Hippogriffs promotion MLP mobile game.png Category:Software galleries